


The Discord Server

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [57]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, chat fic, there are some bmc characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: The bois have a Discord Server. They all have admin. Evan kicks Jared for playing hentai moans one too many times. Zoe watches as the chaos ensues.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Discord Server

Zoe had known her brother did weird shit with Evan and Jared. She really didn't care to know what the weird shit was, but there were times when she was informed about what was happening.

She waiting for warm-ups before the jazz band concert to start and was scrolling through twitter. She got a discord notification for a dm from Jared.

Luv The Cronch: ZOE HOLY SHIT

Ya Like Jazz?: what?

Luv The Cronch: I DIDNT THINK HED ACTUALLY DO IT!!!!

Ya Like Jazz?: who did what

Ya Like Jazz?: im so confused-

Luv The Cronch: evan said if i played hentai moans on fredboat one more time hed kick me from the server

Ya Like Jazz?: holy shit did he?

Luv The Cronch: yep

Zoe started laughing. Brooke, one of the clarenet players and a close friend of hers, was walking by and asked her why she was nearly falling over laughing.

"So you know Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen and my brother right?"

"How can you not know Jared Kleinman. He scares even the gym teacher. Evan's Jeremy's cousin. And I've been to your house before."

"Kay. So." She kept laughing. "The three of them are dating and-" she couldn't stop laughing. "Here." She gave Brooke her phone. She could probably read it better than Zoe could explain while laughing.

Brooke read the messages from Jared and tried not to be distracted by the messages coming in. Once she finished she started laughing too.

"Jesus christ. He has a death wish doesn't he?"

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"Well keep me posted. I'm gonna go find Michael and Rich."

"Don't tell Rich where I am or I swear Brooke. And I'll let you know what happens later."

They waved at each other and Brooke went to go find the boys. Zoe went to go look at the messages from her brother and Evan that had come in.

Birch Boi: Zoe

Birch Boi: Zoe holy fern

Birch Boi: Zoe I kicked Jared from the server because he was playing the moans again.

Birch Boi: he wants back on

Birch Boi: Connor is not being convinced that he can wait

Birch Boi: Zoe send help

Ya Like Jazz?: dude

Ya Like Jazz?: calm down

Ya Like Jazz?: did connor add him back?

Birch Boi: not yet

Ya Like Jazz?: see that's something

Ya Like Jazz?: just take connors admin away

Birch Boi: Connor owns the server

Ya Like Jazz?: oop

Ya Like Jazz?: gimme a sec

Zoe went to go open whatever Connor had sent her. There was a meme. And some screenshots.

The first screen shot was from his dms with Evan.

Weed Made Me Gae: babe ad jared back to the server

Birch Boi: no

Weed Made Me Gae: ev

Weed Made Me Gae: pls

Birch Boi: he can wait

Weed Made Me Gae: evan ill add him back myself

Birch Boi: pls no

Birch Boi: he wont stop with the moans

Birch Boi: we both know this

Under the screenshot Connor had said he wasn't actally going to unless an hour passed

The next screenshot was of dms with Jared.

Luv The Cronch: connie pls

Luv The Cronch: gimme an invite

Weed Made Me Gae: no

Weed Made Me Gae: ev has to invite you back

Luv The Cronch: baby why dis

Weed Made Me Gae: chaos is fun

Luv The Cronch: but concon

Connor had sent Jared an image that couldn't be made out very well in the screen shot.

Connor had sent Zoe the thing he sent Jared. It said "silence bottom"

Ya Like Jazz?: bro

Ya Like Jazz?: the fuck did jared say to that?

Weed Made Me Gae: he was silenced

Ya Like Jazz?: you have that as an emoji on the server dont you

Weed Made Me Gae: yep

Ya Like Jazz?: your other not hentai obsessed boyfriend is worried rn because this is discipline or smth

Weed Made Me Gae: ok but

Weed Made Me Gae: holy shit

Weed Made Me Gae: jared just said he would give up the hentai moans if ev let him back on

Ya Like Jazz?: wacc

Zoe started to get messages from Evan again so she went to go answer those.

Birch Boi: ZOE

Birch Boi: JARED JUST SAID HE'D GIVE UP THE MOANS IF I LET HIM BACK ON

Birch Boi: HECC YASS

Ya Like Jazz: let him in

Birch Boi: I did

Ya Like Jazz?: noice

Zoe became aware of Rich's presents before he even walked in the room.

"Hey, Zoe. We're gonna start in a few."

"I told Brooke not to let you know of my location."

"She told Michael and have Michael tell me."

"Bitch..."

Before getting up and following Rich she opened up the server she had with Connor Jared Alana and Evan.

Superior Murphy (stfu milk man): we gon start soon

Superior Murphy (stfu milk man): wish me luck fam


End file.
